theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Luisa Ferrari
Luisa Ferrari is a cousin to Olivia Harrison. Biography Early Years Luisa Ferrari's mother signed her up for beauty pageants as a baby. Luisa grew up in a villa.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Her parents separate to get divorced when she is in second grade,From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess but they are embroiled in a custody battle of which one will not take custody of Luisa.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Because of this, Luisa lives with her grandmother, Bianca Ferrari. Sixth Grade Royal Wedding Disaster Luisa and Olivia Harrison meet at a bridesmaids dress fitting. Olivia mispronounces ciao, having only read it, and says it "kee-yow," which Luisa makes fun of her for. Luisa spends the entire fitting talking about how cute Prince Khalil is with Marguerite and Victorine. When Olivia begins school Luisa says kee-yow to her and reaches out to touch Olivia's hair, which offends her. She is secretly upset when Olivia is given the desk between hers and Khalil's. While learning the dance to All Roads Lead to Genovia Olivia tells Luisa about Prince Gunther flexing his arms and all the girls begin to call him "the flexer." After Olivia begins talking about iguanas at lunch Luisa kicks her to get her to stop, but Queen Amina tells Olivia to continue, which embarrasses Luisa. Luisa fakes a drawing by Prince Gunther to get him in trouble so that Olivia will not have to dance with him, but the drawing makes fun of Olivia and uses the word kee-yow, which only Luisa uses. Olivia instead goes to the office and takes responsibility for the drawing so that Gunther will not be expelled. When they return Luisa notices how Gunther is acting toward Olivia and realizes that he likes her. Luisa also notices Gunther's makeover when he returns to school the next day. On the day of the R.G.A. performance of All Roads Leave to Genovia Luisa is upset when everyone wants a selfie with Rocky in his lederhosen. After the performance she goes with the rest of the wedding party to get her nails done and is excited by the prospect of Boris P playing at the reception. Luisa goofs off during the rehearsal once Khalil gets there but gets in trouble by Clarisse Renaldo and told that she will be kicked out of the wedding if she continues to misbehave which causes her to act properly, though she does not apologize. After Luisa sees Olivia and Khalil talking she angrily asks Olivia what they discussed. Olivia tells Luisa that they were talking about iguanas, not because Khalil likes her, which makes Luisa even more angry. Luisa tells Olivia that she is a poor excuse for a princess with her curly hair and glasses as she cannot dance or speak Italian and that Khalil would never like her. Marguerite and Victorine tell Luisa that she is being too harsh as Khalil and Olivia are just friends but Luisa asks why Olivia kept their friendship a secret. She calls Olivia a backstabber and a boyfriend stealer. She stares daggers at Olivia during the rehearsal dinner. Before the wedding Olivia tells Luisa that she doesn't want to fight anymore and Luisa rolls her eyes and says kee-yow. The wedding goes off without a hitch, but at the reception Luisa refuses to dance, calling everyone that does immature. Olivia brings her a plate of food to try and make her less grumpy but Luisa just makes fun of her and Nishi's matching dresses. Gunther comes over to talk to Olivia and Luisa compliments his outfit, which is vintage Claudio, and he compliments her Claudio dress. He tells her that his mother used to be a model for Claudio and they begin to talk animatedly. Seventh Grade Royal Crush Luisa and Gunther have been dating since the wedding, though they fight frequently and break up at least once a week. After the birth of the royal twins, Luisa passes a note to Olivia telling her that her birthday ball better not be cancelled due as she and Gunther have matching Claudio designs they plan to wear and begging Olivia to tell her the baby names. Olivia tells Luisa that the ball isn't cancelled but even if it was she and Gunther could wear their outfit another time as long as they don't get into another one of their fights, which offends Luisa and she calls Olivia a stick in the mud. She is upset that the babies names have not been announced and at lunch tells everyone that bookies in Las Vegas are saying the names are going to be Frank and Elizabeth. Luisa asks Olivia if she is upset that she is now third in line for the throne and is confused when Olivia says she would rather have a niece and nephew than rule a country. Olivia shows Luisa a photo of the babies but Luisa is disturbed by their cone heads. Olivia begins talking about kangaroo babies, which grosses Luisa out, but Khalil tells her that he thinks it's interesting. Khalil asks if Olivia has changed her mind about going to the Royal School Winter Games and Luisa makes fun of her for not knowing how to ski. Luisa is going to the Winter Games to compete in figure skating. When they get to the platform to leave for Stockerdörfl, Luisa asks Olivia why Clarisse Renaldo is there. She sits with Olivia and the other girls on the train but is the only one who thinks Clarisse was rude for making Roger change shirts with Khalil, but Nadia and Princess Komiko point out that Luisa was staring at Roger's muscles while his shirt was off. At the hotel, Luisa and Gunther have a fight over Gunther spending more time with his parents while they are in Stockerdörfl than with her. She cries in her room and says that Gunther has broken her heart. Olivia advises Luisa to be extra supportive of Gunther while they are in Stockerdörfl and they all go down to dinner together. Luisa opts to sit with Roger and Tots instead of with Gunther, which upsets him. She joins in with the snow ball fight against TRAIS, BrATS, and FARS. After the snow ball fight Olivia spots Luisa kissing Roger. At breakfast Luisa acts perfectly normal and sits with Gunther, however she and Roger are the only two from their class that do not come to watch Gunther teach Olivia how to ski. When Olivia mistakenly takes the black diamond slope and is skied down by Hans and Anna-Katerina Lapsburg von Stuben they run into Luisa and Roger at the bottom of the hill and Olivia introduces them all to each other. After Gunther joins them and introduces his parents to the rest of their class Luisa asks Olivia how she met the Lapsburg von Stubens but Olivia confronts her about her and Roger. Olivia tells Luisa that she has to tell Gunther so she can avoid hurting his feelings but Luisa tells Olivia that she saw her take a picture of Khalil when he was shirtless on the train platform. Olivia explains that she lost a bet to Nishi but Luisa accuses her of having a crush on Khalil. She tells Olivia that she is acting high and mighty and that Olivia's gambling and secret photos are just as bad as her cheating on Gunther. She snatches Olivia's phone and threatens to send the photo to everyone in the class, but they are interrupted by Rocky before she can do anything. Olivia goes off with Rocky but Luisa tells her she won't forget their conversation. Luisa loses in her figure skating competition to a girl from TRAIS and Luisa is a sore loser about it, which Clarisse chastises her for. Gunther is waiting for her after the competition with a teddy bear holding a heart and suggests that she name it Goo Goo Bear, their pet names for each other. Roger and Tots overhear Gunther say this and make fun of the name Goo Goo Bear, which embarrasses Luisa. When she returns to her hotel room she throws away the bear, calling stuffed animals immature. After dinner at the Lapsburg von Stubens, Luisa watches fireworks with Gunther, while Roger stares at them. After Roger's fight (which disqualifies the RGA hockey team), Luisa rushes forward to put snow on Roger's eye. However she also runs over and gives Gunther a big kiss after his snowboarding event. Gunther takes Luisa aside and breaks up with her, returning her matching tennis bracelet. Luisa rides the train back to Genovia happily sitting with Roger. At Olivia's birthday ball Luisa sees Olivia turn Gunther down. Luisa tells her that if anything Olivia is the one that broke Gunther's heart. She tells Olivia that Gunther deserves something nice but when Olivia tells her that she could try being nice Luisa counters that she likes being mean. Royal Crown Luisa and Roger have been dating since the Winter Games, but all they ever do is fight. Her grandmother is in Biarritz for the holidays so Luisa comes to stay at the Genovian palace. Luisa's feelings are hurt when Clarisse says that Morgan Alberto is barely even related to them as he is from the Italian side of the family as Luisa is also from the Italian side of the family. Luisa waits for Roger to call her but is disciplined for using her phone at dinner. Back in Olivia's room, Luisa reveals to Nishi that Olivia and Khalil have not kissed. She and Nishi dance and jump around when Roger finally texts her until Clarisse tells them to be quiet and go to bed. Luisa asks Nishi for a tampon, though Olivia suspects that she just asks for tampons for attention as otherwise she would be on her period every three days. Luisa tells Nishi that Olivia has not had her period and the two of them decide to use the code word "shells" for their period. She and Nishi decide that Khalil's secret present for Olivia is probably a kiss. Luisa agrees to join the babysitting business as she would like to buy new Claudio bags. She claims to have babysat Rocky as her prior experience. They learn that they will have to babysit Morgan as well and he is extremely adverse to any activities but Luisa convinces him to go to the pool. As baby Frank will not stop crying Luisa suggests inviting Victorine over as she knows all of Boris P's songs. Luisa says that Victorine will probably bring Marguerite which will mean Nadia and Komiko will come as well as Gunther and tries to use the extra help as an excuse to sneak off and see Roger, but Clarisse sees through her scheme and tells her that she cannot leave - though Roger is welcome to join as well. Roger joins but immediately does a cannonball and splashes the babies, which Olivia tells Luisa is inappropriate but Luisa just calls her a stick. While Olivia is at her dress fitting, Luisa and Roger sneak into Mia and Michael's room and poses for pictures with the royal crown and robe of state in their swimsuits. Olivia and Khalil catch them and Olivia is furious. Luisa tries to tell Olivia not to make a big deal out of it but Olivia tells her off. Luisa says she is blowing it out of proportion but Khalil backs Olivia up. Olivia insists on deleting the photos from Luisa's phone and sending her and Roger away from the palace in separate cars in exchange for not telling Phillipe and Mia, but she does not know that Luisa already posted one of the photos to Instagram. When Mia realizes what Luisa did and that the photos are all over the internet Clarisse calls Baroness Ferrari to come back from her vacation and get Luisa. Luisa text Olivia that she hates her and she is a stick in the mud and that Khalil thinks so too and he told Roger. She tells Olivia that Khalil is going to break up with her because she is a stick who has never been kissed or had her shells. At the coronation Bianca forces Luisa to apologize to Olivia. Luisa apologizes and asks Olivia if they can be friends again. Olivia agrees and lowers her voice to ask Luisa for a tampon, which shocks Luisa. Olivia then invites Luisa and Bianca to go into the tea room and as they leave Bianca tells Luisa that Olivia behaves how a true princess should and Luisa could learn a lot from her. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Luisa looks and acts as though she is in high school, often calling things she dislikes "immature." She hems her uniform skirt as short as is allowed. Luisa is stuck up, believing that non-royals do not belong at the Royal Genovian Academy. Luisa is obsessed with a designer, Claudio. References Category:Characters